school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
After the 60's TV Show and a long wait for a new BYG TV Show, School and the Backyard Gang premired on Nickelodon (Moved from CBS) on April 24 1996. Cast * Mark Amidan * Monique "Ruby" Bothleo * Gabi Douglas * Gabrielle/Gaby Margas * Johnny Depp * Maria Sheridan * Simon Pryce Scenes * BYG Do * Story Circle * BYG Too (BYG Along known since Season 2) * Cafe BYG * BYG Party (Birthday Vids and Birthday Cards) * BYG Playhouse * BYG Rhymes * BYG Tales * Adventures of Super Simon and his Cool Pen (Which i call pencil) * BYG Guest * BMail * BYG Chat * Write a School and the Backyard Gang Episode Format * Science in BYG Sci * Crafts in BYG Do * Pre-Existing Stories in the Story Circle * History in BYG Too/BYG Along * Recipies in Cafe BYG * Songs in BYG Rhymes (Nursrey Rhymes) * BYG Tales Fairy Ta * Kids' sent in Bday Car Episodes # Gang Magic- jingle: '''Insence and Peppermints '''remix: DJ Nobody written by: 'Mark Burr '''guests: '''Danny DeVito '''songs: “'You have two hands too”, “The Freeze Game”, ”Point to your head”, “Brothers and Sisters” # Why we can't fly- '''jingle: Number 20 remix: 'DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Mark Burr '''guests: '''Matt Smith '''songs: '“Up and Down”, “Flying Eggs”, “Balloon Ride”, “Keep Trying” # Here's the mail, it never fails- 'jingle: '''Number 8 (featuring Little Miss Muffet) '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''David Gumpel '''guests: '''Danny DeVito '''songs: '“We got da Mail”, “Post Letters”, “Dear Grandma”, “I Wrote a Letter today” # Dirt- 'jingle: '''Old MacDonald had a Farm '''remix: '''DJ nobody '''written by: '''Mark Burr '''guests: '''Anthony Bordian and Julie Aigner-Clark '''songs: '“Went to the Farm”, “Dirt Rap”, “Puddles of Muddles”, “All Day” # Music to my Ears- 'jingle: '''Music to my ears '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Margaret Parsons and Connie Stamos '''guests: '''Anthony Borden '''songs: '“Hold Still”, “Music Everywhere”, “Happy and Sad”, “Let’s Play” # Everybody learns- 'jingle: '''One Two Buckle my Shoe '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Gabrielle Margas '''guests: '''Gwen Stefani '''songs: '”We can learn to read”, “One Day”, “Oh Dear”, ”1, 2, 3” # Baby Beethoven- 'jingle: '''Roses are Red '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Linda Folsom '''guests: '''Anna Faris # We're Different, we're the same- '''jingle: '''Keep Trying '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Julie Clark '''guests: '''Laurel and Hardy '''songs: '“Do Re Mi”, “Copy Me Do”, “Point to your head”, “Different” # All my Friends are opposite- theme: opposites, the Backyard Gang has fun with opposites 'jingle: '''Jack Sprat '''remix: '''DJ Nobody '''written by: '''Connie Stamos '''guests: songs: '“Day and Night”, “Up and Down”, “Oppometer”, “Sit Down” # I'm a Girl, you're a Girl- '''jingle: '''Mommy has a little girl '''remix: '''La Casa Azul '''written by: '''Lauren Gold '''guests: songs: “Tea Party”, “Do Our Own Thing”, “Something is different”, “Include Everyone” # Everybody's a Boy- jingle: 'Boys and girls '''remix: '''Weird Science '''written by: '''Connie Stamos '''guests: songs: ' “Dinosaur Boys”, ”Do our Own Thing”, “Something’s Different”, “Include Everyone” # Baby Bach- '''jingle: '''Little Red Riding Hood '''remix: '''Chris McDonel '''written by: '''Mark Burr '''guests: # Baby Mozart - jingle: '''the Ugly Duckling '''remix: '''Hypxz '''written by: '''Mark Burr '''guests: '''N/A '''NOTE: This episode lists all music by Mozart, but in the scene where Gabrielle is going to sleep, Sonata no 8 ”Pathquece” 2nd movement by Ludwig Van Beethoven plays # The Best Thanksgiving Ever- 'jingle: '''the First Thanksgiving '''remix: '''Digital Unicorn '''written by: '''Connie Stamos '''guests: '''Anthony Bourdian and Cassidy Steer '''super music friends show: '“Turkey” by Gingerbread Life 'songs: “'Food Check”, “Pilgrims and Indians”, “Bit by Bit (We’re Building a Set)“, “All already” # Christmas- 'jingle: '''Christmastime is Happy Time '''remix: '''Eat Yummy Bugs '''written by: '''Julie Clark '''guests: '''the Snow Princess and Danny DeVito '''songs: '“Winter (is my favorite season)”, “Decorate the Tree”, “Presents”, “For Me, For You” # Hurricane (part 1)- 'jingle: '''Don't be Afraid '''remix: '''Otis Fodder '''written by: '''Julie Clark '''guests: '''Noah Wyle, Anthony Acevedo, Anthony Bourdian, and Jakob Tansy '''super music friends show: '“When I Was” by the Bits 'songs: '“Weather Forecast”, “Clean Up”, “Hurricane”, “In the Dark” # Hurricane (part 2)- 'jingle: '''Stone Soup '''remix: '''Otis Fodder '''written by: '''Julie Clark '''directed by: '''a George Montes '''guests: '''Danny DeVito '''super music friends show: '“To the Rescue” by Neon Club 'songs: '“Clean Up”, ”There were 8 in a Bed”, “I love to Share”, “Keep Trying” # Rockin' Rocko- 'jingle: '''I love Waffles '''remix: '''Otis Fodder '''written by: '''David Gumpel '''directed by: '''Julie Clark '''guests: '''Freddie Prinze Jr., Anthony Bourdian, and Lindsay # Discovering Shapes- ' jingle: 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star '''remix: '''Otis Fodder '''written by: '''Mark Amidan '''guests:'Sam Heaver, Leonardo DeCarpio, and Danny DeVito # The Making of School and the Backyard Gang Sources Previos Season: N/A Next Season: Season 2 (1997) Category:Seasons